


First Time

by LoveIsGone



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: First times aren't always how film and books make them out to be. Sometimes, they're awkward, messy, and full of embarrassment.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. Just wanted some fluff to balance out the angst I write.

Hoseok bit his lip, feeling a little apprehensive as he shoved a couple of pillows under his stomach, feeling more than a little embarrassed with the position he was putting himself into, especially with the way that Hyunwoo was looking at him, like he was the only person in the world.

"You sure you ready?" the older man asked, running his fingers through Hoseok's hair.

The younger man nodded, closing his eyes to take in the warmth of that hand on his scalp, "Just nervous."

"Me too," Hyunwoo gave a low chuckle at that and Hoseok couldn't help but blush.

Neither of them had done this before, but they had done their research, looking up as much as they could before they ventured into the territory that they're in now. Yet, it still made a knot of anxiety twist in Hoseok's stomach as he drew in a breath, trying to still the way his heart was racing in his chest.

They'd done some much together already that it only seemed right that they were finally going to take the last step and actually have sex with one another. Kissing was nice. Mutual hand jobs were definitely nice. Blowjobs, though a little sloppy and both still rather inexperienced, were much more intimate and - honestly - felt good because they were learning together.

Then Hoseok suddenly recalled the time he was a little too enthusiastic and almost choked when he tried to fit too much of Hyunwoo's length in his mouth. The thought only made him flush more, feeling the heat radiating down his neck.

"Hey," the older man leaned in and kissed him, slow, soft, "You okay?"

Hoseok licked his lips, "Yeah. Let's, um, let's start."

"Let me know if you want to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

Hoseok closed his eyes, drawing in another deep breath as Hyunwoo shifted to kneel behind him, warm hands skimming down his back and down to his ass. The very touch sent a shiver down his spine, but it relaxed him a little, having that reassurance there.

The opening of the bottle of lubricate, lid clicking loudly made the younger man jump, startling at how loud the sound was in the quiet of their room. But Hyunwoo's hand was still there, rubbing comforting circles into the small of his back.

When those calloused hands began to spread his cheeks open, Hoseok buried his face into the mattress, suddenly feeling embarrassed and far too exposed. He had been so ready for this, so willing, and yet, now that they were finally going to do it, he was skittish as all hell. A cold drizzle of lube trickling between his crack made him gasp, jerking forward.

He could hear Hyunwoo give a low chuckle and he could feel just how red the tip of his ears must have been, "Not funny."

"You're just so cute."

"Shut up," but there was no bite behind his words. He couldn't even keep himself from giggling, feeling a little ridiculous.

"I'm going to start, okay?" the older man's voice was soft, concerned, but encouraging.

"Do it," Hoseok said, trying his best to relax.

Hyunwoo's fingertip pressed against the ring of his opening, slowly circling the muscle there, pushing in only a bit before drawing back, hardly even breeching him. At first, the action made Hoseok tense up, but as the older man continued to repeat the motion over and over, slowly pushing a little more each time, the younger man found himself relaxing. The feeling was slowly becoming less foreign, less strange.

"You're doing so good," Hyunwoo placed a kiss to the swell of Hoseok's ass, lips gracing each cheek gently.

And Hoseok felt like he was so out of his element, nervous and yet excited at the same time. He felt more lube being applied, a moment of cold before more of the older man's finger was pushing in, testing his boundaries. He sucked on his bottom lip, teeth nipping at tender flesh because the stretch was strange, unfamiliar. Yet, slowly, he could feel himself relaxing against the slow movements.

"Think you can take another?" Hyunwoo asked.

Not trusting himself to speak, Hoseok nodded, hugging the pillow beneath him closer to his chest. There was a shift behind him and he could feel the mattress sink under the other man's weight as he moved. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on his breathing, especially when that single digit was being pulled out, making him anticipate the next action.

Then two fingers were pushing against his rim, gently, slowly pushing in. Hoseok gave a soft whine at the sting it caused, body instinctively trying to move a way from the intrusion.

"Do you want to stop?" the older man's concerned voice was immediately in his ear.

"Try again," Hoseok breathed, not wanting to give up so early on in the act, especially with how long it had taken to just get to that point. He felt determined to not disappoint.

There was pressure once more, then the feeling of those fingers, so slick, but too much - too thick - were sinking in. And it _hurt_ , a sharp twinge of pain as his opening was stretched too fast, despite his efforts to try and stay relaxed.

"Ow!" Hoseok yelped, face flushing so much he was certain he was incredibly red. His entire body tensed against the sting, hands fisting the pillow beneath him so tight he was certain it would lose its shape.

And Hyunwoo was pulling his fingers away, a hand rubbing soothingly up and down the younger man's back, "Let's stop."

And Hoseok could only nod, feeling incredibly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Even as Hyunwoo tried to pull him close - tried to hug him tight - Hoseok clung to his pillow, burying his face as far into it as possible, wishing he could disappear when the disappointment started to wash over him, settling deep in his chest.

"Hey, look at me," The younger man almost couldn't bring himself to look up, but then Hyunwoo was kissing his forehead, pushing aside the offending pillow to kiss at his nose and place gentle pecks on his pink cheeks, "It's okay, Hoseokie."

"I know, but..."

"But?"

"I just feel so... silly?"

"Why?"

"It looked so easy when we were looking things up. I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Hey," Hyunwoo's hand finally yanked away the pillow Hoseok seemed to be set on suffocating in and urged the other to face him, "You didn't do anything wrong. Not everything goes well the first time."

"I know, I just didn't..." the younger man huffed, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink as the next words escaped his lips, "I didn't realize your fingers were so damn big."

And the older man couldn't help but laugh, pulling his boyfriend in closer, pressing the younger's cheek against his chest, "I'm sorry you can't handle them."

Hoseok grabbed his pillow and smacked Hyunwoo with it, a giggle bubbling in his throat even as he exclaimed, "It's not funny!"

-

"Why's he sulking?" Kihyun gave Hyunwoo a nudge causing the older man to look over at the vocalist taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

The leader looked over to where Hoseok was seated at the dining table, looking over a book of Japanese phrases they had been given. The blonde was concentrating, mouthing the words over and over again, looking lost in the text. However, he was slouched over, lips pouting whenever he wasn't trying to sound out the words - like his mind was elsewhere.

Kihyun was right.

Hoseok was sulking about something.

Hyunwoo couldn't help but wonder if it was because of their failed attempt at sex. It was very likely the reason, but he knew he couldn't exactly tell anyone else in the group about that. Despite the fact that they all practically lived on top of one another, that bit of detail just seemed a little too personal to put out there, if not a little embarrassing as well.

"I don't know," he finally settled on saying.

The main vocalist sighed, "He needs to stop pouting."

"It's kind of cute when he does though," Hyunwoo said with a smile, eyes filled with fondness, transfixed on Hoseok.

"You guys are gross," the younger man said before getting up and walking away without another word, looking like a child that was put off by their parents making heart eyes at one another.

-

They were watching a movie - an impromptu date night with just the two of them - when the idea struck Hyunwoo. _Butt plugs._ In hindsight, it probably wasn't exactly the best idea to blurt out the thought in the middle of a romantic comedy while Hoseok was laying in his lap. But by the time logic kicked in, it was too late to take it back.

The younger man had slowly sat up and gave him the strangest look, "What?"

"Do you think we should try using them to help in the bedroom?" the leader reached for the remote to pause the movie, calm as can be, like somehow this was the most normal of conversations to just spring on someone.

"I'd like to know how watching a silly love story made you think of butt plugs," Hoseok was still giving him a look, something between amusement and bewilderment.

"I don't know. It just... came to me. They could help with the problem we were having."

"Okay then," Wordlessly, the younger man went back to laying his head in Hyunwoo's lap, while the older man started the movie once more. Several moments of silence passed before Hoseok tapped the leader on the knee and said, "Let's try it."

-

"I didn't realize they made so may types," Hoseok's eyes were wide as he stared at the screen.

Hyunwoo was pressed close to the younger man, trying to use his body to block the screen in case someone walked in on them looking at sex toys - because, really, they didn't need to be explaining that to anyone. The leader had to admit, the task of finding a butt plug seemed to be more daunting than he had originally thought. He didn't realize that there seemed to be dozens upon dozens of them to choose from.

There were a range of sizes, different colors, materials and textures. There were ones that vibrated. There were short ones and long ones, all types of shapes that were advertised to rub against all the right places. Some of them were so oddly shaped he wasn't really sure which side was supposed to go inside.

"Why don't we look at the sets?" Hyunwoo suggested, taking hold of the mouse to click on what had caught his eye.

Hoseok tilted his head, as if studying the pictures that populated the page. His eyes scanned over the screen and he studied his hand at the same time.

"What're you doing?" the older man asked.

"Trying to see how big they are compared to my hand?" Hoseok didn't sound too confident in his answer, sounding a little confused as he squinted at the screen, but proceeded to keep speaking, "Should we get ones that are shaped like penises?"

Hyunwoo coughed at that and could feel his cheeks flushing, "Uh..."

"Or maybe just the default tapered ones?"

"Hoseok..."

"I think the pink ones are cute."

"Hoseok."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're over thinking all of this?"

"Well, yeah."

-

Hoseok clung to Hyunwoo, laughing too hard to speak, the way his body was shaking threatening to upend the glass of wine he had in his hand.

"Easy," the leader cautioned, but he was laughing as well, reaching out to take the glass from the younger man's hand - not wanting a spill to stain the bed sheets.

They were finally settling into their shared hotel room for the night after a successful showcase in Japan. Something about being in a new place, surrounded by positivity and bright energy made them feel adventurous when they got back to their room. Against their better judgment and caught up in their giddiness of everything that was shiny and new, they ordered a bottle of wine with dinner.

They were already two glasses deep and Hoseok was on the far side of tipsy, face flushed and smiling so wide his eyes were turning into crescents.

"I just can't believe we almost got butt plugs," the younger man stole a kiss from Hyunwoo before reaching for his glass, pulling it back to his lips to take another sip.

"God, that would've been so hard to explain if someone else had opened the package," Hyunwoo really couldn't believe they hadn't considered that possibility when they were doing their browsing.

"Good thing we never did it," Hoseok giggled, pressing himself into the older man's side.

"There were too many options!"

"I know! It was crazy!"

"I was getting anxious just looking."

"We're never going to have sex."

Hyunwoo looked down at Hoseok then, hating the pout that was on the other's lips, "We will."

"When?"

"How about right now?"

"Right now?" the singer blinked several times before giving a shy smile, hiding his face in the leader's shirt, "Really?"

"Only if you want to."

Hoseok pulled away from Hyunwoo then, a determined look on his face as he downed the rest of his drink. He would have laughed if the younger man didn't proceed to launch himself into his arms, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 _Well, okay then._ Hyunwoo thought as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him in close.

-

"Oh, god," Hoseok moaned, pressing back against the fingers that were inside of him.

A part of him knew that his new found courage to do this had a lot to do with the alcohol that they had been consuming, but he couldn't deny the fact that Hyunwoo's fingers felt good - really good - inside of him. They were thick and long, pressing up against places no one had touched before. Every movement against his sensitive rim had him practically whimpering. Then Hyunwoo - by sheer luck - grazed his prostate and Hoseok couldn't help how loud he go when a shock of pleasure traveled through him.

"You okay?" the older man's voice immediate, having taken the other's yelp of surprise as a signal to stop.

"Keep going," the younger man groaned, pressing his face into the pillow he was hugging. They had decided that him being on his knees would allow for easier access and it was working. He had been propped up on his elbows earlier, but the feeling of the act that he had been so nervous about suddenly starting to feel good made his limbs go weak. If it wasn't for the fact that Hyunwoo had a gentle hand on his hip, Hoseok was certain his shaky legs would've already given out, "That felt good."

"I'm going to add one more, okay?"

Hoseok hummed his acknowledgement. He had expected to be more nervous, a bit more scared, knowing that there would now be not only two, but three fingers being fitted inside of him. The wine was certainly helping, but the softness of the older man's touches, the way his lips would trail gentle kisses along Hoseok's lower back as he worked made the younger man give himself up to the moment.

Three fingers pressed inside of him and Hoseok drew in a sharp breath. There was an uncomfortable stretch, but it wasn't painful. The fullness of Hyunwoo's digits inside of him made him feel so complete, a feeling so strange yet wonderful at the same time that it caused him unconsciously rock his hips back.

"Is this okay?" the leader asked, fingers still moving, rubbing places that made Hoseok tremble.

"I-I think," the younger man had to lick his lips, lifting his head up to look back at his boyfriend, "I think I'm ready for more."

"Are you sure?"

And Hoseok smiled at the caution, the care in Hyunwoo's voice, "I trust you."

There was a pause before the older man carefully withdrew his fingers. Hoseok thought that Hyunwoo would've reached for the lubricant and condom they had placed on the bedside table, but strong hands were at his side, guiding him to turn onto his back. He looked up at Hyunwoo questioningly, almost having to look away when a wave of shyness suddenly hit him from the way the older man was looking at him. There was so much adoration in those eyes that it was a little hard to take in all at once.

"I want to see your face," Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes turning to crescents as he leaned in for a kiss.

Hoseok propped himself up on his elbows, meeting the older man half way, their lips touching in a gentle kiss, neither feeling the need to try and overpower the other. It was slow, gentle, and filled with warmth.

"You're going to make me blush," Hoseok giggled.

"You're cute when you do."

-

Hyunwoo had had sex before - with women - and was no stranger to how things worked. Sure, he had never done it with a man before, but the mechanics were the same, it was engrained in him. It was sex, plain and simple. Yet, being with Hoseok felt completely different. It made him jittery and his hands shaky - so much so that he nearly fumbled the condom as he was trying to pull it from the foil packet. His moment of panic as he clutch the condom had Hoseok laughing and he couldn't stop himself from joining in.

Carefully, he slipped on the condom before getting more lube to slick himself up. He was certain he used a bit too much as there was an excessive amount left on his hand as he got himself into position. The cold feeling of the remaining fluid must have been cold as Hoseok flinched when he touched the back of the younger man's tight to lift his leg up for easier access.

"Sorry," Hyunwoo breathed, feeling himself flush, even as he pressed the tip of his erection against his boyfriend's opening.

"You need to stop surprising me," Hoseok giggled - something he had done more than a few times since they started. In any other situation, Hyunwoo might have felt embarrassed about all of the little missteps and complications they were having, but the way the younger man smiled, took it all in stride with a laugh seemed to make everything easier.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

And he was pushing in, the tip of his cock catching on Hoseok's rim for a moment before slipping past the tight muscle. He could feel the younger man tense around him for a moment before sighing and relaxing.

"Keep going," Hoseok breathed. His eyes were closed and cheeks dusted pink, but he didn't look uncomfortable.

Hyunwoo did as he was asked, pressing his hips forward slowly - feeling the intense heat of Hoseok engulfing him - until he was fully seated inside of the younger man, whose entire body was trembling. When their eyes met, it was as if the entire world around them receded and the universe only held the two of them inside its cradle.

With small movements, Hyunwoo began to thrust his hips, wanting to be gentle despite the tightness practically suffocating him. He groaned, feeling the drag of Hoseok's walls squeezing him, almost as if trying to hold him in. A part of his brain wanted to go faster, snap his hips forward, but he couldn't seem to let go of the concern that was still residing in him.

"Hyunwoo," Hoseok breathed, a hand coming up to grip his bicep.

"Yeah?" he could hardly draw in breath, trying to control himself.

"I'm not going to break," the younger man wrapped his legs around the older's waist, pulling him back in, as if to prove a point, "Give me more."

"Hoseok."

"Hyunwoo."

He had always been weak against Hoseok, no matter what the case. As much as he was the leader, when he was with the younger man they were friends, partners, and anything his boyfriend asked, he was willing to turn the world upside down to give. So, it was of no surprise to him that he would be weak in that moment as well, body taking over as he quickened his pace, entire body feeling like it was set alight when Hoseok's moans filled the room.

"Fuck," Hyunwoo cursed, already feeling the familiar coil of deep pleasure building low in his abdomen, his toes already curling before he could stop himself. His hips stuttered and his climax hit him, far faster than he had anticipated. The shock and pleasure had him grunting as he stilled inside of Hoseok, feeling his cum filling the condom.

-

Hoseok couldn't really say he wasn't a little disappointed to have not cum from being fucked by his boyfriend, but the discontent quickly fled his mind after Hyunwoo pulled out and quickly moved to sucking him off. The older man's mouth wrapping around his hard cock was practically enough to send him over the edge, but then those thick fingers were being pressed back inside of him - how many he couldn't really tell. When the tips of those digits nailed his prostate, over and over again, he couldn't stop himself from climaxing with a broken moan.

He had expected Hyunwoo to pull back, but the older man kept sucking him, tongue working over his softening cock, fingers still scissoring inside of him. Hoseok whined, legs jerking as a strong feeling of oversensitivity began to set in. He had never experienced it before, but the feeling was too much, almost painful, despite being pleasurable.

"S-stop, H-Hyunwoo!" he stuttered, eyes screwed shut, feeling like electricity was going through his veins, "Too much! Too much!"

He could hardly catch his breath by the time Hyunwoo detached himself. Hoseok's heart was hammering in his chest, body still buzzing when he felt the mattress dip beside him.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" the older man was pulling him close, voice apologetic.

"No," Hoseok couldn't keep from laughing, a little giddy from it all, "I'm fine. Just... that was too intense at the end."

There was a sigh of relief, but he only found himself being held tighter, pressed close to his lover.

-

"My ass is sore."

Hyunwoo almost choked on his toothpaste when he heard those words, staring wide eyed at Hoseok who was standing in the doorway of the hotel bathroom, bathrobe wrapped closely around his body.

"I'm sorry?" the older man wasn't sure how to respond as he rinsed his mouth.

"You can't give me any crap at practice today," the younger man said as he brushed by to start the shower, the temperature of the water immediately throwing steam into the room.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes, "I promise I won't."

"Had better," Hoseok glared, but his lips were already tugging up into a smile.

"You okay though?" the older man's tone of concern made Hoseok roll his eyes right back.

"I'm fine, you goof."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," And Hyunwoo didn't protest when Hoseok pulled him into a slow, soft kiss, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Finally having sex with me."

"Even if I made your ass sore?"

Hoseok smacked Hyunwoo's arm before pulling off his robe and getting into the shower. There were several long moments of silence before the younger man poked his head out, "Maybe next time I'll get to do that to you."

"Maybe," the older man grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: loveisgonenomore


End file.
